Spider-Man : Champion of the Apocalypse Dragon God
by Dark Warrior of The Multiverse
Summary: After he died, he though he could finally take the rest he deserve after the years of fighting, but he is needed once more, but now instead of saving the world, he now has to save a entire multiverse! luckily he has a dragon god to help him, watch as he fights new danger and finds love in a strange new world, not just as Spider-Man, but as the champion of the Apocalypse Dragon God.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Spider-Man. Spider-Man and all related characters are owned by Marvel Entertainment. or Highschool DXD, Highschool DXD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

''Spider-Man''-Talking

 _''_ _Akeno Himejima_ _''-Thinking_

 **{Boost}-Ddraig**

'' **One Above All'' -** Godly Begins/Monsters Talking

'' _ **Great Red''**_ **-** Godly Begins/Monsters Thinking

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **Chapter 1 : Rebirth**

 **Earth-1610 before it was destroy….**

'' **SHUT UP!''** A voice fill with much hate and rage scream out.

We find a giant crowd watching a young man who was surprisingly was holding a giant pickup truck over a huge green monster, it had horns on its head with eyes that looks to be on fire, it also had blood coming out of its mouths razor sharp teeth and fork like tongue.

The young man was dress in a red and blue costume, there was a black spider on his chest and a red spider on his back, black spider-webs cover the red parts of the costume, he wasn't wearing a mask on his face to show that he was at the age of 16 going 17, had short brown hair and hazel brown eyes with slightly tan skin. He look to be badly injured with his costume rip in pieces and blood coming out of both his noses and mouth, on the left of his side, a web of some kind was covering it with the color red was coming through the webbing.

This is Peter Parker aka Spider-Man.

And the green monster was Norman Osborn aka The Goblin.

'' **I will destroy your family like you destroy mine!''** Osborn spat out in rage at Peter with a demonic like voice. **''I WILL KILL EVERYONE YOU KNOW!''**

''Could you do it…'' He slam down the pickup truck on Osborn hard with all the power and strength he had left. ''QUIETLY!''

''Ow.'' He grabbed his left side where he was shot earlier by the Punisher from saving Captain America life.

Suddenly his eyes widen as he felt a tingle on the back of his neck and before he knew it, the pickup truck he used to hit Osborn with exploded that send him flying back. The crowd had jump back and even some scream when the truck exploded.

A teenage boy that was the same age as Peter ran to where he landed and check on him. This was Johnny Storm aka The Human Touch. The former member of the Fantastic Four look at where the truck exploded at and see a human hand stick out of the fire with blood dripping off it. ''I think you got him.''

''Good.'' Peter moan in pain as he close his eyes. ''That's all I….had left.''

'' **PETER!''** Someone shouted out among the crowd, a young woman with bright red hair and green eyes call out in shock and worry, she quickly ran to both super heroes with tears around her eyes looking ready to fall.

''Oh my God! Peter, we have to get you to a hospital!''

''I can fly him.''

''ARE YOU CRAZY!? You can't move him.'' She turned to the crowd behind them. ''HAS ANYONE CALLED 911!? IS ANYONE A DOCTOR!?'' The crowd was silent and didn't move as if time was frozen. ''SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!''

Two women, one looks to be in her mid-fifty and early sixty with short white hair and blue eyes and a 16 year old blond hair girl with bright blue eyes, had push their way through the crowd to see Johnny and the red hair girl standing over Peter body.

''Oh no, no.'' The older woman started to say to herself with tears at the corner of her eyes, the blond hair girl had pull out a cell phone was talking to someone to get over where there are at the moment. She had quickly ran to Peter and carefully pick up his head. ''What did you do boy? What did you do!?" Her voice was crack as her tears landed onto his face.

 **[Play I Will Follow You Into The Dark Instrumental** **]**

Peter felt the wetness on his face and slowly opens them to see his dear Aunt May, holding his head, he saw that his ex-girlfriend/friend and current girlfriend, Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane Watson, looking down at him with their own tears with Johnny the same.

''I-It's okay….I-I did it.'' His eyes started to water as a smile crept on his face that broke May Parker heart.

''J-Just hang on, the ambulance will-''

''Don't you see….It's ok.'' He interrupted her, Peter grab onto his Aunt May as his own tears where running down his cheeks. ''I did it. I couldn't save him, Uncle Ben I couldn't save him….No matter what I did, but I saved you.''

May was having sudden flashbacks to when she had first met Peter as a baby, to when she help raise him when his parents were killed, even to when she found out that he was Spider-Man.

''I did it.'' Peter eyes grew too heavy for him to keep open, his grip on May shoulder slowly loosen.

''I….Did….'' His hand fell to the ground, Johnny put his head to Peter chest to listen for a heart beat, his tear cover eyes widen as his head shot up and look at the Parker Family.

''NOOOO!'' May cried out, Gwen quickly pull May into a hug, Johnny head looks towards the ground, Mary Jane grab Peter body and hug him into her chest.

''OH GOD, NOT HIM TOO! PLEASE NOT HIM TOO!'' May cried into Gwen shoulder, Mary Janes continue to cry, her tears landed onto the spider emblem on Peter chest, tonight was the night that New York had lost the youngest and mostly the greatest super hero of all time, tonight was the night that Peter Parker had died saving his family, the night that the Amazing, Spectacular, Sensational, Friendly Neighborhood and finally….the Ultimate Spider-Man….Had died.

 **[End Song** **]**

'' **Not yet young spider, you are still needed.''**

 **Elsewhere….**

In an endless void with every direction surrounded by different colors of all kind, laid a massive red western dragon with a horn on his snout and has two sets of wings. His overall length measures around 100 meters. This being has many names, Apocalypse Dragon, True Red Dragon God Emperor, True Dragon, Dragon of Dragons (DxD), Dragon of Dreams, but most known him as Great Red.

The dragon god was sleeping in the place known as the Dimension Gap, when his eyes open to show that they were golden as he felt something coming, something that held _more_ power then he and his sibling, Ophis theOuroboros Dragon or The Infinite Dragon, combine was heading towards his way.

A bright golden and white light came into his view as he even had to close his golden eyes for how bright the light was, one thing Great Red knew, was that this being did not feel like a treat to him as he sensed no hostilely towards him, but he will be still on guard in case.

Once the light died down, the Dragon of Dragons had re-open his eyes as they fell on to a man, whose body was made out of pure light.

'' **Who are you?''** Great Red had spoked, as his voice was booming throughout the Dimension Gap.

'' **I am known throughout by many in my section of the multiverse, I am called The One Above All, and I am the brother of the one you knew as God.''** Great Red was shock to say the least, but before the dragon god could he say a thing, One Above All spoke. **''And I am here to help.''**

Great Red eyes narrowed at this. **''What is it that you're exactly here to help for?''**

'' **I, along with my brothers and sisters have felt our brother died, over and over again in his section of the multiverse and we wish to save the worlds that he had created before it's too late, for with him gone, then yours, along with many other universes will die.''**

'' **And how are you going to do that?''**

'' **With this.''** O.A.A (One Above All) held out what looks to be a ball of pure white in the palm of his hand.

'' **What is it?''**

' **A kind and heroic soul.''** He smiled down at the soul. **''My champion.''**

'' **Champion?''**

'' **Behold.''** He held out his arm as a giant golden web have appeared behind him, both Gods see different images of men, women, children, even animals and other creatures in each and every web that was shown, the one thing that they all had in common was that they wore a costume of some kind, be it red and blue, black, white, yellow or any other color, but they each had a spider emblem on their chest.

'' **What is this?''**

'' **The Web of Life and Destiny.''** A new voice called out, Both Great Red and O.A.A saw someone crawling on the web, it was revealed to be a man wearing a long dark blue over coat with golden designs on to it, a black vest and white dress shirt with a red bow tie and white gloves, the strangest thing about this man was that he was wearing a golden steampunk mask, a white cloth cover his waist as it show that the lower half of his body was a large machine golden spider.

'' **I am Karn, former Inheritor and now Master Weaver of the Great Web.''** Karn greeted the giant dragon god.

'' **Why is it that you have shown me this? What is this about a champion?''**

'' **In every universe in our section of the multiverse, be it a man, woman, child, or any creature for that matter that bears that mark of the spider, they are mostly the reason why their worlds and countless other are alive and not destroyed.''** Karn explain, he crawled to the center of the web as an image had appeared inside it, it showed a man, that looks to be the age of his mid twenties, with short brown hair and hazel brown eyes, wearing one of the red and blue costumes that the dragon god have seen earlier, but this one was different as the spider had green out line too it. **(AN : The costume that Spider-Man wears now.)**

'' **Behold, Earth-616 where the one known as Peter Parker lives and is known to many as the one called Spider-Man, the greatest and strongest spider-totem in all of history and time, and was the one who stop my former family, the Inheritors.''** Karn explain, the center of the web show images of the Peter Parker of Earth-616 doing heroic deed and battling different kinds of villains, monsters, aliens, and even Gods, yes even Gods and even with the help of his friends on the superhero side of his life and also the time where he had lead an army of his counterparts against Karn former family during the event called Spider-Verse.

'' **I'm impress.''** Really, he was, for a mere human with the power of a spider going up against godlike beings and other worldly terror was number 1 in his book. **''I'm assuming that the soul you hold is a version of him then.''**

'' **You are correct.''** O.A.A waved his hand as a portal had open up to show the Peter Parker of Earth-1610 getting shot with a bullet from the Punisher that was meant to kill Captain America and thus saving the super solider, and to his final battle against the Sinister Six (Minus Doc Ock) and finally his death after killing Osborn.

Great Red grew great respect for this version of Peter Parker, for he saw that the spider of Earth-1610 seems years younger than his 616 counterpart, he fought to his very last breath and saved his family while also taking down his arch foe, the Goblin, once and for all and died a heroic death.

'' **What will happen to this world since it's Peter Parker had died.''**

'' **Another was given the mark of the spider before young Parker death.''** The portal show a dark skin teenage boy that look a year or two younger then Peter wearing a different costume then the original Spider-Man, the costume was a black spandex suit that had red cob-webs designs on the chest, back, and shoulders. A red 'V' shape that encased the red cob-webs designs on the front and back that extended to the shoulders. A small red spider was on his chest and a big spider on his back that connected to the 'V' shape and his glove fingers red with black rings around them.

'' **Miles Morales had carry on the legacy of the late Peter Parker, but sadly the world known as Earth-1610 was destroy, along with others, months ago thanks to the hand of Victor Von Doom mixing different earths together with the power of a being known as the Beyonder.''** The portal show what had happen to Earth-1610 colliding with Earth-616 and destroying each other along with other earths being destroy or combine to each other. **''But thanks to the villain known as** **Molecule Man and along with the many heroes and villains of different worlds, they had restored everything back to normal, but the worlds that were damage beyond repair had remain gone forever, but thanks to Miles act of kindness to feeding Molecule Man, he had send the people closes to Miles, including himself to Earth-616 were he protects his new home and mentor by Peter Parker of Earth-616.''**

The dragon god didn't even know what to think, yes living in a place name the Dimension Gap that let him travel to other worlds, but he had never heard or seen the worlds that Karn and O.A.A have shown him until now, but even though he had access to travel around different dimensions, he mostly say in the Dimension Gap to sleep but when he would travel, it was mostly to another version of his world, hell he would even sometimes meet his own counterparts before going back to his own world.

'' **Before you let this young spider-totem roam free in my dimension, you must learn that unlike your own universe, mine has no heroes what so ever that hold the power set as your heroes dose, except for the supernatural side and I am afraid that this hatchling may not be ready unlike his older counterpart.''**

'' **Do not worry for young Parker had already face against the supernatural of his old world and cosmic beings that were stronger then he was.''** O.A.A told Great Red as the dragon god breath in relief.

'' **Very well, but I wish to bestowed a gift upon him.''** Both Karn and O.A.A saw Great Red glowed a golden and crimson color as something had flew inside the Dimension Gap and it was a glowing green and red ball of light that look similar to the ball that was Peter soul in as it flew into Red's claw.

 **{** **What happen?...Wait GREAT RED?!}** A new voice called out as it was inside of the dragon god palm.

'' **Hello Ddraig, how are you?''**

 **{Why are you here!? Last thing I remember was my last host killed from the White One!}** The soul known as Ddraig spat with venom in his voice when he talk about this 'White One'.

 **You are in the Dimension Gap, for I have need of your help.''**

 **{Anything for you, my friend}**

'' **I wish for you to meet two new visitors.''** From inside the glowing green and red ball, Ddraig finally saw the Master Weaver and the One Above All with them and he saw the soul of Peter Parker.

 **{Who are those two and why dose the glowing one hold a soul?}** The Red Dragon Emperor sense the soul from within the palm of O.A.A.

'' **I am, called One Above All and my friend here is Karn, the Master Weaver.''** O.A.A spoke to the dragon emperor. **''And I hold the soul of one of my many champions.''**

 **{Champion?}**

'' **I will explain.''** The three then explain to the dragon emperor about what happen to the Peter Parker of Earth-1610, and O.A.A being God brother from another multiverse (Which Ddraig was shock at.) and how their own multiverse where dying and they will use the spider-totem to save their and other dimensions similar to both Great Red and Ddraig own. Karn even show Ddraig the young spider-totem final battle with the Goblin and the dragon emperor was impress.

 **{The one you call Peter Parker was a true great warrior to the end.}** Ddraig spoke with pride in his voice after seeing the battle between Peter and Norman.

'' **Indeed he is, and that is why I would wish for you to be his new partner.''**

 **{After everything I have seen, I would gladly accept him as my new partner.}**

Before the three knew it, Ddraig had flew into the glowing ball of light that was Peter Parker soul and fused to it, instead of pure white, the soul of the young spider-totem had gain a red and green aura around it, almost like it was protecting it.

'' **I can tell that the young hatchling will be a mighty Red Dragon Emperor, possibly the greatest and strongest in history.''** Great Red chuckle as he pity any fool who would dare fight against the young spider-totem with the powers of a heavenly dragon on his side.

'' **The final thing we must now do is build a body for Peter now and found a home for him.''** Karn told both dragon god and the god of the Marvel Multiverse.

'' **If I may, I wish to make a body for him.''** Great Red offered. **''Even if he is strong enough to fight against gods and now with Ddraig with him who has the powers to kill gods, his body is still human, I wish for him not to have to go through the trouble having a bullet or blade killing him like before.''**

'' **What will you use then?''** O.A.A had asked, he had fix Peter old body and was going to use that for his vessel, but he will hear the dragon god out first.

'' **I will use the flesh of my own body, for none can hurt me, even your brother had trouble hurting me.''**

'' **Very well then, I will allow this.''**

'' **I will need the hatchling old body first if you still have it.''** With a wave of his hand, O.A.A had summon the old body of Peter Parker as it look perfectly fine as it was cloth with the classic red and blue suit that was also fix. The body floated towards Great Red as he had held it in his giant claw hands and a cocoon had form around the body.

'' **It will take some time before his body will fuse to my flesh, in the mean time we must decide where he will live in my world, I do not want for him to be hunted down by the angels, fallen, and the devils of my world.''**

'' **I have already solved that problem.''** Karn spoke up. **''When One Above All had recruited me, I have took a look in your world and saw many things, but the one I trust more is the archangel known as Michael, the current leader of his world version of Heaven.''**

'' **Heh, if he's anything like his father, he will gladly take the hatchling in and watch over him.''**

'' **Then it is settle, he will be trusted with my son counterpart,''** Peter's soul flew into the claw hand of Great Red. **''We must leave now, once Peter strand of the Great Web is strong enough again, Karn will watch over his progress on your world, but for now, farewell.''** With a snap of his finger, both the god of the Marvel Multiverse and the Master Weaver had vanish out of Great Red sight. The dragon god stare at the soul of the spider-totem, it glowed brightly and Red felt something, almost like the soul was dreaming, the very thing that powered him, and so while he waits for the hero body to fuse with his flesh, he used his power to look at what the soul was dreaming about.

Red found himself at what looks to be a white void of some kind, nothing but a white open space, but he could see a figure walking over to him, and once he see who it was, it was an old man that was the same age as Peter aunt, tall, with long grey hair that held a pony tail style like native men had, he had brown frame glasses that cover his hazel eyes and was wearing a green dress shirt that was button up but was open up a little to see a plain white t-shirt under it and a pair of blue jeans with brown boots.

''Well I'll be damn, after everything I've seen through my nephew eyes, I never seen a dragon before, a big one at that.'' The old man chuckle to himself, Red was impress as he could sense that the older man was human and was not scared.

'' **You said 'my nephew', you are the hatchling uncle, are you not?''**

''Yes sir I am, Ben Parker at your service.'' The older man interduce himself.

'' **How are you here?''**

''I was walking my nephew to the gates with me, and before I knew it, I got tag along for the ride for now.'' Ben body did look transparent.

''I don't really have that much time left, I heard your talk about my Peter with the One Above All and the Master Weaver about how your own multiverse is dying and Peter is the only one who can help save it and how you plan to make him stronger to face against your world threats.''

'' **That is true, I have seen the recent battle he had fought against the one known as Goblin, and while he is powerful in his own way, I wanted to be sure he will be better protect against the supernatural of my world.''**

''Thank you.'' Ben muttered to himself, he look on the verge of crying. ''I've been watching over both Peter and May since my death, and it pain me to see him blaming himself for my death along with others, and yet here he is, using his powers against these mad men with godlike powers who are trying to take over the world and my nephew is out at night fighting them with very little help at all from those damn Ultimates.'' He spat out the last part about the group of 'heroes' that 'are supposed' to protect the world from danger, but failed to do so.

''Please promise me that you'll watch out for my boy, please.'' He beg to the dragon god in plead, for not for himself, but for his neph- no for his son.

'' **I promise, I will use anything in my power to make sure that the hatchling will be safe.''**

''Thank you.'' The void started to rumble a bit. ''Looks like he ready to wake up.'' Ben body started to fade away from Red own eyes.

''When he wakes up, tell him that I never blame him for my death and that I will always be proud of him for being Peter Parker and for being Spider-Man.''

'' **I will.''** Ben had then turn into a ball of light as it flew out of the white void as did Great Red.

The dragon god found himself back in the Dimension Gap, he checks the cocoon and see that Peter body is now ready, He let Peter soul flew into the cocoon as it glow brightly with flashes of red, white, and green, the cocoon open up to show Peter starting to wake up from his slumber.

''Uhh, what hit me?'' Peter eyes slowly started to open as he grip his head, he look around his surroundings and saw that he was in an endless void with every direction surrounded by different colors of all kind.

''What is this place?''

'' **It's called the Dimension Gap.''** Peter finally notice the dragon god and started to freak out. **''Calm down, hatchling.''**

''Hatchling? Are you saying I'm your son?! Because last time I check, my parents were human.''

Red chuckle as he thought he going to like this kid. **''No, you are not, but there is something we must talk about.''**

''And what's that?'' The spider-totem had a puzzle look on his face.

'' **You're future.''**

 **Author Note : Sup guys, welcome to the reboot to the Spider-Dragon Emperor which is now known as Spider-Man : Champion of the** Apocalypse Dragon God, cool tittle right?! I don't know but that the tittle I'm sticking with for now, so I hope you guys like the first chapter of this reboot, I did have this done but I just needed to check for any errors and it looks ok to me and yes Peter will still be the Red Dragon Emperor and he is going to be a whole lot stronger then before with his body being made out of Great Red flesh, like Issei has in the light novel of Highschool DXD, also I'm sure you're surprise that I have made the One Above All brother to God of the DXD Multiverse, the brothers and sisters that O.A.A mention are the other Super-Gods that are like the One Above All, for example, the Presence (Who is the God of the DC Multiverse) M.O.M (God/Goddess being of the Spawn Mutiverse) the Darkness and The Angelus (From the Darkness and Witchblade comics) Chuck (God of the Supernatural Multiverse) Monty Oum (God of the RWBY Multiverse) and others like them are in fact brothers and sisters. Next time will be see how Peter feels about being reborn in the DXD Multiverse and learns about what happen to his world along with his friends and family during the events of Secret Wars and his role of saving the DXD Multiverse. But for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter, this is Dark Warrior signing off, later.


End file.
